dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
She-slime
Dragon Quest}} She-slime (formerly Red Slime and RedSlime) is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest game series. Characteristics Appearances ''Dragon Quest Dragon Quest |console = NES, GBC |hp = 4 |attack = 7 |defense = 3 |agility = 4 |experience = 1 (NES) 2 (GBC) |gold = 3 (NES) 4 (GBC) |description = Not just the debut of the slime, but the she-slime as well. |locations = They are encountered in the same spots as slimes and are just a touch stronger than they are.}} III III |console = NES, SNES, GBC |hp = 6 |attack = 18 |defense = 6 |agility = 7 |experience = 11 |gold = 3 |droppedItem = Herb |bestiaryNumber = 105 |locations = Alefgard}} IV IV |console = NES, PSX, DS |hp = 10 |attack = 9 |defense = 5 |agility = 3 |experience = 2 |gold = 5 |droppedItem = Medicinal herb |bestiaryNumber = 018 |locations = Zalenagrad outskirts (Chapter 2) Taborov outskirts (Chapter 2) Laissez Fayre outskirts (Chapter 4) Aumont du Monde outskirts (Chapter 4) Palais de Léon outskirts (Chapter 4)}} VI VI |console = SNES, DS |hp = 16 |attack = 24 |defense = 20 |agility = 8 |experience = 9 |gold = 6 |droppedItem = Fairy Water |bestiaryNumber = 21}} VII VII |console=PSX |romanji= |hp=24 |mp=8 |attack=33 |defense=25 |agility=21 |experience=10 |gold=4 |droppedItem=Herb |skills= |spells= |family=Slime |bestiaryNumber=21 |captureRate=Easy |description= |locations=Falrod Deja Krage}} VIII VIII |console=PS2 |hp=18 |mp=0 |attack=16 |defense=15 |agility=25 |experience=8 |gold=6 |droppedItem=Medicinal Herb (Common) Slime Earrings (Rare) |family=Slime |bestiaryNumber=008 |description=Slimes of a different color, apparently due to a sudden mutation. Although commonly referred to as 'she-slimes', their true gender remains unknown. |locations=Maella Region}} IX IX |console = DS |hp = 19 |mp = 4 |attack = 23 |defense = 18 |agility = 25 |experience = 20 |gold = 22 |droppedItem = Medicinal Herb (Common, 1/8) Slimedrop (Rare, 1/8) |family = Slime |description = Game description: These slimes are the result of a rare genetic mutation, and are also known as "don't-often-see-slimes." Guide description: They're bitter rivals of standard slimes, who they match for shape, size and colour, but can't beat as far as fan base goes. |locations = Western Stornway, Eastern Stornway, Zere area (southern, daytime), Angel Falls area (high ground)}} X Joker Joker |console=DS |romaji= |hp=??? |mp=??? |attack=??? |defense=??? |agility=??? |experience=??? |gold=??? |droppedItem=??? |skills=??? |spells=??? |family=??? |bestiaryNumber= |captureRate= |description=Slimologists have recently discovered that carnivorous slimes turn a reddish shade. |locations=Uncharted islands}} Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Rocket Slime The two (technically 3) she-slimes are Bo, the player's sister, who wears a bow, and Gootrude (there is also a king she-slime--a Queen slime, if you will). Mario Sport Mix She-Slime can be Unlocked by 20 missions as Slime, or She-Slime mission at Star Cup. Monster Battle Road Victory [[Dragon Quest Builders|''Dragon Quest Builders]] Monster Meadows Quotes -"My gooness! It's you! How's it gooing?" -"So, any nooze?" -"Oh! Look ooze here!" Other languages Related monsters *Beshemoth slime *Chocoslime *Dark slime *Electroslime *Metal slime *Slime *Sublime slime es:Lima Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Forest monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters